Why can't I keep you safe as my own?
by pleasesaycaroline
Summary: Klaroline: Genevieve walks into the wrong room; the Queen's.


**a/n -** Does anybody else have a really bad fever? Because I swear last Tuesday I hallucinated some really ghastly things. I mean, no hate but that bitch better back away from Caroline's property. I didn't want to put this in _The Originals_ category (even though, it kind of really should be) because it's for Klaroliners. DID ANYBODY ELSE LISTEN TO KlausIsHerLast's KLAROLINE SONG ON TWITTER?! OH, MY GOD IT IS PERFECTION (if you haven't, do).

* * *

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I stare at you_

_Why can't I keep you safe as my own?_

_One moment I have you the next you are gone_

_Rehearsed steps on an empty stage_

_That boy's got my heart in a silver cage_

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I crave you_

_- "Crave You" _

* * *

Genevieve swings open the doors and steps into the forbidden room. A little magic took care of the locks. She smiles and looks around the gorgeously decorated room, fit for a princess- a Queen, even. The canopied white bed with delicate pink fairy lights dangling gracefully off the top. She raises her eyebrows at the teddy bears on the bed. The plain yet elegant patterns on the wallpaper. Even the overthrow cushions look designer. She walks over to the wardrobe and pulls the double doors open. Her mouth falls open when she sees the exquisite dresses and jewels lining the walk-in wardrobe.

She grins and closes the doors, walking over to the cream desk. She tilts her head at the DVD rack beside it. Spotting things like _The Notebook _and _Gone With The Wind_, she shrugs. Then a smile slips onto her face, _was this his way of saying he wants a movie night? _She giggles slightly then notices a remote lying on the desk. She hums, picks it up and clicks the green button. The sound of shuffling comes from behind her, she swings around and spots the wall opening. A television reveals itself and she hums appreciatively at the size of it. Her eyes narrow in confusion at the picture frames on either side of it. She moves closer to examine them and picking one up, squints at the blonde cheerleader in the photo. _Who the hell is that? And why are these in my room?_

The sound of approaching footsteps makes her look up. She grins, instantly forgetting the blonde, as she sees Klaus in the doorway. She places the photo back on the shelf and turns to grin at him.

"Nik, this is-" The smile is wiped from her face when she suddenly finds herself searching for air.

"What do you think you're doing?" Klaus spits, his hand tightening around her throat. She tries to answer but can't find the oxygen to do so. "How dare you," he growls, "there are rules, little witch. _My_ rules, and you just run around breaking them? Can't say that those are the actions of someone who wishes to survive for long. Was the term _forbidden room _too hard for you to understand, sweetheart?" He tosses her to his right, towards the door. She clutches her throat, gasping for breath.

"B-but I th-thought-"

"LEAVE!" He snarls and she runs for her life. Klaus vamps to the door and slams it shut. He snatches the remote off the floor and clicks a button. A tiny door opens in the wall and he grabs a packet of anti-bacterial wipes. Carefully lifting the photo, he begins to tenderly wipe the picture of Caroline in her cheerleading uniform. He smiles down at her as he removes all the germs brought in by that _witch_. He makes a mental note to clean the room thoroughly from top to bottom later just in case she had touched anything else.

Klaus sets the photo down when he is content that it is clean and tosses the used wipe into the bin before placing the packet back in the cupboard and clicking the button to close it. He smiles and rubs his forefinger along the outline of her hair one last time before pressing the button that hides his little secret.

He nods happily at the room before leaving. Nothing but the best for his Queen-to-be. After all, he's still waiting. Never stopped. _However long it takes, Caroline._

_However long it takes._


End file.
